


Infidelity

by coffee666



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, like a role-play type thing, mulder and scully cheat on each other with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My wife wouldn’t like this…” Mulder’s voice is shaking because it’s hard to focus on words with her tongue sliding up the side of his neck.</p><p>“…But your wife isn’t here, is she?” she laughs, her hot breath tickling his ear.</p><p>No. His wife wasn’t here. That’s exactly why he came to such a shitty bar. Scully would never step foot in here. But the ring on his finger --that was still here, shining in the dull lights of the overhead lamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @canonmulder !! :-))

“My wife wouldn’t like this…” Mulder’s voice is shaking because it’s hard to focus on words with her tongue sliding up the side of his neck.

“…But your wife isn’t here, is she?” she laughs, her hot breath tickling his ear.

No. His wife wasn’t here. That’s exactly why he came to such a shitty bar. Scully would never step foot in here. But the ring on his finger --that was still here, shining in the dull lights of the overhead lamps.

What was supposed to be a quick drink of hard liquor –The kind Scully doesn’t allow in the house –was now an attempt to not lose himself completely. This woman, well, she was wearing his favorite perfume.

The table in the corner was farthest from the loud music and the crack of billiard balls, but sitting there alone might as well have been a welcome sign for uninvited, unwelcome company. Company that was now practically all the way in his lap, her back to the crowded room.

“You know…I’m married too.” She smirks and he notices it’s his favorite shade of lipstick. Scully usually saves that shade for special occasions, but how he longed to have soft lips paint his collar bone in that red.

He wants to check for the ring on her finger, but her hands are moving up and down his thighs, and he knows if he looks down at them, it’ll all be over. As if it’s not already. Why is he trying to pretend he isn’t hard as hell right now.

Apparently she notices too. Her eyes don’t leave his as she gropes him through his pants. He hates how good it feels. He hates that his body is like jelly and he can’t even stop her. He doesn’t want to stop her. She leans in and licks his neck again, and he literally melts.

He leans back instinctively, exposing his throat to her. She latches on, and after a moment, leaves a mark that’s a stain of his favorite color. It’s a mark –a mark that will still be there in the morning.

“Hey—“ he lifts his head and tries to move back from her, but it’s too late. He didn’t even realize that’d she’d undone his pants. Then he feels her hand dip into his boxers and wrap around his cock.

“Shh…” her lips ghost down his jawline as she shushes him. He can’t help but whimper when her thumb slides up and down the underside of his shaft. “God, you sound just like my husband.”

“I—“ he pictures her and her husband –some man far, far away. What would he say? Mulder wasn’t exactly a stranger to fist fights. He wasn’t a stranger to getting shot either.

“I want you…right now.” Her free hand under his chin forces him to look into her eyes. He’s shaking so hard he wonders how he’s going to even get up. She shoves his tender cock back into his pants and buttons him up.

She grabs his tie and tugs him by it to his feet. Her hand slips into, a casual and slightly affectionate gesture, and she leads him through the crowd. He’d had one drink…there was no reason his head should feel this damn blurry.

He doesn’t know whether it’s the men or women’s bathroom that she pulls him into. The lighting is dull and one of the mirrors above the sinks is cracked. She pushes him against the wall and leans in again, pressing all of her body flush to his.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” she smirks.

“I—“

“Doesn’t matter—“ she stand on her tiptoes to run her tongue up his neck again. “You don’t have to say anything. Just enjoy it…”

He briefly wonders how it’s going to be romantic in a shitty place like this, and he quickly realizes it isn’t. When she tugs at his pants again, he lets himself glance down. She has no ring on her finger.

As his cock slides down her velvet throat, he spares a glance at his own wedding ring. He remembers the day Scully slid it onto his finger and he promised to never love another woman. He can’t help but buck his hips when she sucks on the head of his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut as his slid a bit down the wall.

“Hey, stud, you got a quarter?”  

He opens his eyes and looks down at her. Fuck she’s gorgeous, even in this shitty lighting.

“I—yeah, hold on.” He finally finds his voice as he reaches into his pocket. He drops the quarter into her cupped hands and she quickly turns to the machine on the opposite wall.

In two turns of the machine handle, she’s back again. She ripped the condom open with her teeth, a site that literally makes his cock twitch, before she slides it over his length.

He grabs her by the waist and turns them around, pressing her back into the wall. She hikes one leg up onto his hip and he reaches between them under her skirt. She’s so wet beneath the thong she’s wearing. He wants the whole picture of her in just that thong, but now is not the time.

He tugs her thong to the side, and enters her in one harsh motion. Her hands wrap around his shoulders and her nails dig into his back. She screams as his hands dig into her hips and he pounds into her.

It was sporadic and formless as he pounded into her. Her screams echoed off the tiles as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Suddenly, he was jolted when he could hear his cell phone ringing. He slowed down and looked at her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

“See…who it is.” She panted.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he struggled to grab his phone from his pants that were around his knees. He pulled it out and looked at it.

“It’s my wife.” He tells her, the ringtone echoing in the acoustics.

“Answer it.” She says, rocking her hips a bit.

He turns and gently lays his phone on the edge of the sink. With one shaky finger, he slides it to answer.

The white noise from Scully’s end does nothing to drown out the noises as he grips her hips and pounds into her again. She screams again and after a minute, he can start to feel her come.

“Oh fuck…Mulder.” His name falls off her lips and it’s like a floodgate opens on his own emotions.

“Scully…Scully…” her names is like a mantra on his lips. He drives deep into her as he comes, filling the condom up.

They still for a moment, their gasping filling up the small space. He pulls out of her and she slides to the floor. He takes off the condom, ties the end, and tosses it in the trash. He does his pants back up before turning back to her.

She smooths her skirt out and smiles up at him. He smiles back as he picks up his phone and sees that the call is almost on four minutes.

“How did you do that? Call me while we were…”

“I’m good at multi-tasking…” she still pants a bit.

He puts his phone back in his pocket and sits next to her on the floor. He remembers their wedding night, and how for some reason, they both couldn’t stop laughing. It wasn’t out of awkwardness, but out of pure happiness. He remembered how they were so loud that the people in the neighboring honeymoon sweet pounded on the wall. That only made them laugh louder.

“Where’s your ring?” he asked, wondering why she took it off if she was supposed to be married too.

“Oh,” she tugs at the gold chain around her neck and he sees her ring hanging alongside her cross. “I had to take it off at work and I just never put it back on.”

As she undoes the chain and slips her ring off of it, she goes to put it back on her finger, but he stops her.

“Let me.” He takes the ring and slides it onto her finger just as he’d done that day almost fifteen years ago. He then reaches down and picked her up.

“Is this good for your back?” she asked with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You tell me –Dr. Scully.” He kicks open the bathroom door and carries her over the threshold.

 

 

 

 


End file.
